1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and a program suitable for application in, for example, causing a display unit to display an image of an object and imaging the object.
2. Description of the Related Art
In imaging apparatuses such as a digital still camera or a digital video camera, there have been advancements in function and resolution. Generally, an imaging apparatus includes a display unit such as a liquid crystal display panel so that an object can be checked immediately. The display unit displays not only an image imaged by the imaging apparatus but also various information (such as exposure adjustment, shutter speed adjustment, or imaging mode) as a guide at the time of imaging. Thus, for imaging, a user can perform adjustment appropriately at the time of imaging while looking at this information.
At times, a level is used as an assist function at the time of imaging a horizon or the like. However, attaching a level to an imaging apparatus is cumbersome. Also, there has been inconvenience in that a level is to be looked at attentively away from a screen. Therefore, there have been times when a horizontal or vertical line (imaging assist line) displayed in a display screen is used for imaging.
Also, there has been a technique of drawing a straight line from a trajectory when a line is drawn by hand on a touch panel by a user. In this technique, a straight line is displayed along a direction in which a finger or the like has stroked a display unit from end to end.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-290635 discloses a technique of drawing an imaging assist line in a display unit.